List of Hanna-Barbera characters
The following is a list of characters created by and featured in various Hanna-Barbera productions and series: 2 Stupid Dogs (1993-1994) ;2 Stupid Dogs * Big Dog * Little Dog * Hollywood * The kitten * Red Riding Hood * Grandma * The Wolf * The Witch * The Ram Chief * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * The Chief * Penny the Squirrel * Kenny Fouler * Buffy Zigenhagen The Adventures of Gulliver (1968) ;The Adventures of Gulliver * Gary Gulliver * Bunko * Flirtacia * Egger * Glumm The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) ;The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Charlie Chan * Henry Chan * Stanley Chan * Suzie Chan * Alan Chan * Anne Chan * Tom Chan * Flip Chan * Nancy Chan * Mimi Chan * Scooter Chan * Chu Chu The Atom Ant Show (1965-1967) ;The Atom Ant Show * Atom Ant * Precious Pupp * Granny Sweet * The Hillbilly Bears ** Paw Rugg ** Maw Rugg ** Floral Rugg ** Shag Rugg The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968-1970) ;The Banana Splits Adventure Hour * Fleegle * Bingo * Drooper * Snorky Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) ;Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Birdman (Harvey Birdman) * Avenger * Falcon 7 (Phil Ken Sebben) * Birdboy (Peanut) * Birdgirl (Judy Ken Sebben) * Gravity Girl (GiGi) * Meteor Man * Vapor Man CB Bears (1977) ;CB Bears * Hustle * Bump * Boogie * Charlie * Undercover Elephant * Loud Mouse * Chief * Shake the Ghost * Rattle the Ghost * Roll the Ghost * Sidney Merciless * Heyyy It's the King * The King * Skids * Yakayuka * Big H * Clyde * Zelda * Shenna * Crazylegs * Blast-Off Buzzard * Posse Impossible * Sheriff * Stick * Blubber * Duke * Miss Lil' * Mother Load Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) ;Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Caveman * Brenda Chance * Dee Dee Sykes * Taffy Dare The Cartoon Cartoon Show (1995) ;The Cartoon Cartoon Show * Pfish and Chip * Blammo the Clown * Eustace and Mordechai * Gramps and his children * Larry and Steve * Godfrey and Zeek * Zoonatiks and Mr. Hackensack * Fat Cats (Louie and Elmo) * Hard Luck Duck and Crocodile Harley * Pizza Boy and Tumbleweed Tex * Boid and Worm * Bloo, Simon and Scully * The Ignoramooses (Sherwood and Pomeroy) * Malcolm and Melvin * Mina and the Count * Johnny the Worm and Sally * Yuckie Duck and Sledgehammer O'Possum * Yoink of the Yukon * Shake and Flick * Jof * Snoot the Flea and Al the Dog Cattanooga Cats (1969) ;Cattanooga Cats * Country * Groovy * Scoots * Kitty Jo * Motormouse and Autocat * Mildew Wolf * Lambsy Divey * Bristle Hound * Phileas Fogg Jr. * Jenny Trent * Hoppy, Jenny's photographer * Crumden * Bumbler Clue Club (1976-1977) ;Clue Club * Larry * D.D. * Pepper * Dotty * Sheriff Bagley * Woofer * Wimper Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) ;Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * Eustace Bagge * Muriel Bagge * Ma Bagge (Eustace's mother) Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) ;Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken * Mom * Dad * The Red Guy * Flem * Earl * Boneless Chicken * Cousin Black Sheep Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969-1971) ;Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dick Dastardly * Muttley * Klunk * Zilly * Yankee Doodle Pigeon Devlin (1974) ;Devlin * Ernie Devlin * Tod Devlin * Sandy Devlin * Henry 'Hank' McSummers Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) ;Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Mom * Dad * Monkey * Major Glory * The Infraggable Krunk * Valhallen * Koos-A-La-Goop-A-Goop Drak Pack (1980) Drak Pack * Drak Jr. * Frankie * Howler * Count Dracula, AKA "Big D" * Dr. Dred * Toad * Fly * Mummyman * Vampira Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976-1977) ;Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon The Flintstones (1960-1966) ;The Flintstones * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Slaghoople Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty McBrickner Rubble * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Mr. Slate * Dino * Hoppy * The Great Gazoo * The Gruesomes * Joe Rockhead Frankenstein Jr. (1966) ;Frankenstein Jr. * Frankenstein Jr. * Buzz Conroy Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) ;Galtar and the Golden Lance * Galtar * Princess Goleeta * Zorn The Gary Coleman Show (1982) ;The Gary Coleman Show * Andy LeBeau * Angelica * Hornswoggle Godzilla (1978) ;Godzilla * Godzilla * Godzooky * Captain Carl Majors * Dr. Quinn Darien * Pete * Brock The Hanna–Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962) ;The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Wally Gator The Harlem Globetrotters (1970) ;The Harlem Globetrotters * Meadowlark Lemon * Curly Neal * J.C. Gipson * Geese Ausbie * Pablo Robertson * Bobby Joe Mason * Granny, the Globetrotters' coach * Dribbles Help! ... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971-1974) ;Help! ... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hair Bear * Square Bear * Bubi Bear * Eustace P. Peevly * Lionel J. Botch * Superintendent The Herculoids (1967–1969, 1981–1982) ;The Herculoids * Zandor * Tara * Dorno * Zok * Igoo * Tundro * Gloop and Gleep Hong Kong Phooey (1974-1976) ;Hong Kong Phooey * Penrod "Penry" Pooch/Hong Kong Phooey * Sergeant Flint * Rosemary * Spot The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1962) ;The Huckleberry Hound Show * Huckleberry Hound * Hokey Wolf * Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Pixie & Dixie * Mr. Jinks I Am Weasel (1997-1999) ;I Am Weasel * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * The Red Guy * Loulabelle * Jolly Roger * Admiral Bullets The Impossibles (1966) ;The Impossibles * Coil Man * Fluid Man * Multi-Man Inch High, Private Eye (1974) ;Inch High, Private Eye * Inch High * Lori * Gator * Braveheart * A.J. Finkerton Jabberjaw (1976-1978) ;Jabberjaw * Jabberjaw * Biff * Shelly * Bubbles * Clamhead Jana of the Jungle (1978) ;Jana of the Jungle * Jana * Ghost the jaguar * Tiko the yapok * Dr. Ben Cooper * Montaro Jeannie (1973) ;Jeannie * Jeannie * Babu * Corry * Henry The Jetsons (1962-1963, 1985-86) ;The Jetsons * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Judy Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Astro * Rosey * Cosmo G. Spacely Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) ;Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo * Bunny Bravo * Suzy * Carl * Pops Jonny Quest (1964-1965) ;Jonny Quest * Jonny Quest * Hadji * Dr. Benton Quest * Race Bannon * Bandit Josie and the Pussy Cats (1970-1972) ;Josie and the Pussy Cats * Josie McCoy * Valerie Brown * Melody Valentine * Alan M. Mayberry * Alexander Cabot III * Alexandra Cabot and her cat, Sebastian The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) ;The Kwicky Koala Show * Kwicky Koala * Wilford Wolf * Bungle Brothers * Crazy Claws * Ranger Rangerfield * Rawhide Clyde * Bristletooth * Dirty Dawg * Ratso * Officer Bullhorn The Little Rascals (1982-1984) ;The Little Rascals * Spanky * Darla * Alfalfa * Buckwheat * Porky * Pete the Pup * Officer Ed * Waldo * Butch and Woim Loopy De Loop (1959-1965) ;Loopy De Loop * Loopy De Loop Magilla Gorilla (1964-1967) ;Magilla Gorilla * Magilla Gorilla * Mr. Melvin Peebles * Ogee * Punkin Puss * Mushmouse * Ricochet Rabbit * Droop-a-Long Coyote Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor (1967-1969) ;Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor * Mightor/Tor * Sheera * Lil' Rock * Tog * Ork * Pondo * Moby Dick * Tom * Tub * Scooby the Seal Monchhichis (1983-1984) ;Monchhichis * Tootoo * Moncho * Wizzar * Kyla * Thumkitt * Patchitt * Horrg * Snogs Once upon a Forest (1993) ;Once upon a Forest * The Furlings (Abigail, Edgar, Russell) the protagonists * Cornelius * Michelle * Phineas, the supporting protagonist * Willy, Abigail's love interest * Waggs, the main antagonist * Bosworth, the minor protagonist * Richard the owl, the secondary antagonist * The Yellow Dragons, tertiary antagonists Pac-Man (1982-1984) ;Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Pepper (Ms. Pac-Man) *Pac-Baby *Chomp-Chomp *Sour-Puss *Super Pac *P.J. *Inky *Pinky *Blinky *Clyde *Sue *Mezmaron The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1971) ;The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Penelope Pitstop * The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Dum Dum, Pockets, Snoozy, Softy, Yak Yak, Zippy) * Chug-a-Boom (the Ant Hill Mob's car) * Sylvester Sneekly AKA the Hooded Claw * The Bully Brothers Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon (1964-1965) ;Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon * Peter Potamus * So-So * Yippee * Yappee * Yahooey * Breezly Bruin * Sneezly Seal The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) ;The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * Professor Utonium * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Him * Sedusa * The Gangreen Gang * Princess Morebucks * The Amoeba Boys * The Rowdyruff Boys * The Boogie Men * The Rainbow Clown * The Mayor * Sara Bellum * Ms. Keane * Mitch The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1961) ;The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw McGraw / El Kabong * Baba-Looey * Sagebrush Sal * Augie Doggie * Doggie Daddy * Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse * Snuffles Richie Rich (1980-1984) ;Richie Rich * Richie Rich * Mr. and Mrs. Rich * Bascomb * Chef Pierre * Dollar * Freckles and Pee Wee Friendly * Gloria Glad * Jackie Jokers * Mayda Munny * Cadbury * Irona * Professor Keenbean * Reggie Van Dough The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957-1960) ;The Ruff & Reddy Show * Ruff * Reddy * Professor Gizmo * Ubble Ubble * Snuffles Scooby-Doo and related spin-offs (1969-present) ;Scooby-Doo * Scoobert "Scooby" Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred "Freddie" Jones * Scooby-Dum * Scrappy-Doo * Yabba-Doo * Deputy Dusty * Mystery Machine The Secret Squirrel Show (1965-1967) ;The Secret Squirrel Show * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Double Q * Squiddly Diddly * Chief Winchley * Winsome Witch Shazzan (1967) ;Shazzan * Shazzan * Chuck * Nancy * Kaboobie Shirt Tales (1982-1984) ;Shirt Tales * Bogey Orangutan * Digger Mole * Kip Kangaroo * Pammy Panda * Rick Raccoon * Tyg Tiger * Mr. Dinkel Smurfs (1981-1990) ;Smurfs * Papa Smurf * Smurfette * Gargamel * Brainy Smurf * Clumsy Smurf * Greedy Smurf * Harmony Smurf * Vanity Smurf * Drusilla * The Frog Prince * The King * Periwinkle * Prince Pricari * Princess Andria * Princess Francesca * Princess Imani * Princess Savina * Queen Gwendolyn * Queen Tasha Snorks (1984) ;Snorks * Snorks Space Ghost and Dino Boy (1966-1968) ;Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Space Ghost * Jan * Jace * Blip * Brak * Zorak * Dino Boy * Ugh the Caveman NOTE: Space Ghost, Brak and Zorak also appear in Space Ghost Coast to Coast, which is a Cartoon Network "Adult Swim" series. Brak and Zorak also appear in an "Adult Swim" spinoff, The Brak Show. Speed Buggy (1973) ;Speed Buggy * Speed Buggy * Tinker * Debbie * Mark SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) ;SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Chance "T-Bone" Furlong * Jake "Razor" Clawson * Deputy Mayor Calico "Callie" Briggs * Mayor Manx * Commander Ulysses Feral * Lieutenant Commander Steele * Lieutenant Felina Feral * The Enforcer Sergeant * Dark Kat * Dr. Viper * Mac and Molly Mange, the Metalikats * The Pastmaster * Hard Drive * Lenny Ringtail/Madkat * Turmoil * Dr. Harley Street * The Dark SWAT Kats * Dr. Abby Sinian * Henson, Sinian's assistant * Randall * Professor Hackle * Ann Gora * Jonny K. * Al * David Litterbin * Burke and Murray * Little old lady * Talon and Lem * Tiger Conklin * Taylor * Fango * Kascratch and his gang * Captain Grimalken These Are the Days (1974-1975) ;These Are the Days * Homer * Kathy Day * Danny Day * Jeff Day * Martha Day * Ben Day Tom and Jerry and related spin-offs (1940-present) ;Tom and Jerry * Tom the Cat * Jerry the Mouse * Spike the Bulldog * Tyke the Dog * Butch the Cat * Tuffy the Mouse (formerly Nibbles) * Quacker * Toodles Galore * Meathead the Cat * Lightning the Cat * Topsy * Mammy Two Shoes * Droopy the Dog * Dripple the Dog * Barney Bear * Wolfie * Red (sometimes called Miss Vavoom) * Screwball Squirrel * George and Junior * Dweeble * Grappley * The Great Grape Ape * Beegle Beagle * Mumbly * Chief Snooker * Robyn Starling * "Aunt" Pristine Figg * Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek * Puggsy the Dog * Frankie the Flea * Lickboot * Captain Kiddie * Squawk * Ferdinand Top Cat (1961-1962) ;Top Cat * Top Cat ("TC") * Benny the Ball * Brain * Choo Choo * Fancy-Fancy * Spook * Officer Dibble Trollkins (1981) ;Trollkins Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974-1976) ;Valley of the Dinosaurs * John Butler * Kim Butler * Katie Butler * Greg Butler * Digger * Gorak * Tana * Gara * Glump * Lok Wacky Races (1968-1970) ;Wacky Races * Dick Dastardly and Muttley * Penelope Pitstop * Peter Perfect * Rock Slag and Gravel Slag * Big Gruesome and Little Gruesome * Professor Pat Pending * Red Max * Sergeant Blast and Private Meekley * The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Danny, Kurby, Mac, Ring-A-Ding, Rug Bug Benny, and Willy) * Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear * Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth Wait till Your Father Gets Home (1972-1974) ;Wait till Your Father Gets Home * Harry Boyle * Irma Boyle * Alice Boyle * Chet Boyle * Jamie Boyle * Ralph Kane * Sara "Sergeant" Whittaker Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2000-2003) ;Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Robot Electro Jones * Dad Unit * Mom Unit * Timothy "Socks" Morton * Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle * Mitch Freeman * Lenny and Denny Yogman * Shannon Westerburg * Mr. McMcMc * Clancy Q. Sleepyjeans * Principal Madman * Nob Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974-1975) ;Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Wheelie * Rota Ree * Chopper * Revs * Hi-Riser * Scrambles * Captain Tough * Fishtail The Yogi Bear Show and related spin-offs (1961-2000) ;The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear * Yakky Doodle * Chopper * Fibber Fox * Snagglepuss Category:The Funtastic Index